(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to archery. Specifically, it relates to a new method of replacing the arrow back on the arrow rest if it falls off. As a result the apparatus also functions as a manually controlled arrow holder.
The above is necessary as a result of the high level of accuracy that is being achieved in archery tournaments and bow hunting. The fletching on the arrow strikes the arrow rest as the arrow leaves the bow which results in shooting inaccuracies. To circumvent this, the smallest possible arrow rest is used. Because rests have become so small, the arrow has more of a tendency to fall off. This invention remedies the problem by incorporating a means of putting the arrow back on the rest if it does fall off.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Available to date are arrow holders that hold the arrow on the rest and then swing out of the way when the arrow is drawn in the bow. The disadvantage is as follows:
(A) If while the arrow is drawn in the bow the arrow falls off of the arrow rest, then the bow must be relaxed and both hands moved off of the bow and string to replace the arrow on the arrow rest. It would be nice to be able to replace the arrow on the arrow rest while the arrow is fully drawn in the bow. PA1 A hunter will appreciate the ability to put the arrow back on the rest if a branch or something knocks the arrow-off. PA1 A new archer will appreciate the ability to safely and more easily draw back the arrow in the bow and be confident that the arrow will stay on the rest. PA1 Some heavy bows are harder to draw. The manually operated holder and replacer will give the archer more confidence and enjoyment knowing that the arrow will not fall off the rest and if it does it can be replaced. It is a lot of work to keep drawing a bow and replacing the arrow on the rest if it falls off. PA1 If the manually operated holder and replacer is not moved out of the way before the arrow is shot, the arrow will still fly safely through the manually operated holder and replacer without injury to archer or equipment. PA1 If the holder and replacer member is not moved out of the way before the arrow is shot, the arrow will still fly with slightly reduced accuracy.